


A King Cannot Be Free

by imaginary_golux



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian wants something he cannot have.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Cannot Be Free

“If I were free,” says Caspian; “if I were anything but King…”

“Shush,” says Edmund. “I understand.” And he does, truly he does; of all the men in either world, surely King Edmund the Just of Narnia understands duty. Understands that sometimes, love is not enough. Understands that this brief moment, these few weeks on a tiny ship, these snatched minutes when Eustace is elsewhere and Caspian can disappear, are all that they will ever have.

And so they treasure these moments, when it seems that in all the world there is nothing but the two of them, clasping each other close, mouths pressed against each other and broad chests skin-to-skin, legs tangled together because otherwise they will not fit on the tiny bunk and also because – oh – it feels so _good_ to be touching, to be together, to be as close as possible.

They rarely have the time to strip off anything more than their shirts – and that can be explained away easily enough – and there was only the once that they knew they had an uninterrupted hour and could undress, stretch out, learn each other’s bodies and kiss each other deeply and come, together, messily, on Edmund’s cot, which they then had to clean off. But this is enough: to hold each other, and kiss, and know that they are in love.

“If I were anything but King,” says Caspian again, and Edmund kisses him into silence.


End file.
